El Primer Frío
by MonoAzul
Summary: Noche de luna llena, un cigarrillo y Mimi. One-shot Mimato, dedicado al topic de la pareja más glamorosa del foro.


**¡Hola a todos! Aquí presento mi segundo fic. Lo hice con mucho cariño para el topic Mimato, donde percibí muy buena vibra y además leí preciosos headcanons de una de mis parejas favoritas del mundo, si no la más. Creo que me quedaré en el topic, si no es mucha imposición(?). No sé cómo salió la cosa, porque hace un par de noches había luna llena y me puse a escribir sin pensar demasiado. Desde ya pido disculpas si hay algún error de redacción u ortografía, prometo mejorar en el futuro.**

 **Los dejo de aburrir. Este fic va dedicado al topic Mimato y a sus lindísimas y locas escritoras, en especial a la nueva embajadora Scripturiens (a la que admiro) y su adorable headcanon adoptado por todo el mundo: el dulce mote que Yamato le puso a su amor: Mi-rin.**

* * *

Sentado en el tejado, con la espalda contra la pared del tragaluz y las rodillas dobladas, Yamato encendió un cigarrillo. Vestía una camiseta negra, y le llegaba el olor de las flores nocturnas del gran huerto trasero. Podía ver las copas oscuras de los árboles; había una radiante luna llena, nubes y viento. Dio una honda calada a su cigarrillo y observó.

El cielo. En un valle de dormidas brumas, podía ver enormes siluetas de gigantes abatidos, cascadas de escarcha, el bosque blanco sin memoria de la luna. Continentes nómadas, retozonas ovejas titánicas de vellones fantásticos, sonámbulas, o muertas y tiradas al acaso; besos fríos de perfiles fantasmales, enormes castillos de nieve virgen en el cielo puro, en el oscuro espacio sin vida, infinito sideral, inmemorial y pacífico.

La cara tristísima de la luna era como la de una blanca doncella muerta, hermosa, congelada y atemporal como el sueño, donde en su esplendor radiante llora la diosa Amaterasu, de gélida belleza escintilante.

La luna y su rostro brillante. Una sola cara misteriosa, muda, de dos o muchos significados siempre a la vista y siempre desconocidos a los mortales, le revelaba la verdad de que existen mundos aún desconocidos, muchos mundos ignotos, olvidados desde antes de nacer. Somos seres abstraídos de la Luz, pensaba, secuestrados, condenados a morir errantes y a desconocer aquélla Verdad para siempre.

Lo invadió la tristeza. Un recuerdo en la punta de la lengua, del corazón, siempre esquivo, siempre añorado, siempre presente y amado pero sumergido en las lagunas de memorias pasadas de otra vida.

El cielo. Terraplenes fabulosos, niveles de enorme grandeza, y ella, la Luna, silenciosa como la muerte, virginal, sola hasta la eternidad en su valle brillante de fantasía y su corte de hadas blancas, observada por nímbicas formas ora oscuras, ora claras, vaticinio de la próxima tormenta.

La negra silueta descarnada de una rama, decrépita y horrorosa como la mano de una aparición, cortaba la vista inferior de este paisaje de magnífica belleza, de rotundo y prístino esplendor.

Otra calada profunda al cigarrillo. Se sentía extrañamente conmovido en la mitad de un sueño vigil, lleno de profunda paz, como si de repente enormes distancias de tiempo hubieran aparecido entre él y el calor de la vida, del abrazo, de la amistad, del amor: estaba absolutamente solo en aquél momento.

Tenía pensamientos blancos como aquél paisaje, sin hilo, propósito ni fin, pero que tornaban a ponerse oscuros o claramente estremecedores, a medio camino entre la vida y la muerte. Rostros conocidos y otros no tanto desfilaban en desorden por su mente.

Una brisa fría, rumor de árboles, canto de hojas. Melancolía.

Y de repente, casi como para salvarlo de aquel extraño encantamiento, una risotada estruendosa llegó desde adentro. Hay reunión del grupo, y vino tinto también, aprovechando la ausencia de los padres de Jyou. Es una alegre risa de hombre, ebria, vulgar, mezclada con las maldiciones de otra voz femenina, pero él se siente agradecido. Apaga su cigarrillo, consumido por el viento.

Se despereza, se frota las manos y se las calienta con el aliento, pero no siente deseos de volver allí, a aquélla fiesta tonta llena de adolescentes alcoholizados y bulliciosos, improvisada por su líder. Pero sonríe irónico porque él es también parte de aquél grupo, aunque se sienta solo a veces.

Hoy se siente solo, y aunque quisiera alegrarse con sus amigos, no puede. Siente frío en el corazón. Tal vez es el cielo nocturno.

Más ruido: el retumbe de alguna canción melosa de moda, de ritmo pegajoso, hacía vibrar los vidrios en las ventanas. Se escucharon gritos de entusiasmo: eran las chicas. " _Ya están bailando otra vez como idiotas"_ , pensó Yamato con fastidio.

Miró otra vez al cielo iluminado, y la profunda impresión le hizo encender otro cigarrillo.

De pronto escuchó cómo se abría el pequeño tragaluz en su izquierda, y vio una linda carita blanca mirándolo con curiosidad y ceño fruncido. Era Mimi.

―¿Qué haces ahí?― le preguntó con su aguda voz de soprano.

Él aspiró otra calada más.

―Nada, sólo tomo aire.

Ella, resuelta, se subió a la ventanilla con dificultad, y él escuchó caer y romperse un vaso.

―¡Mierda! ¡Es tan incómodo usar estos inútiles zapatos!― dijo Mimi, y se sacó los finos tacones negros con ademán descuidado, y los echó hacia adentro.

Él sonrió disimuladamente al oírla maldecir, y la vio avanzar tambaleante por las tejas con su vaporoso y corto vestido blanco: a simple vista estaba bastante ebria. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la vio trastabillar; rápido y con firme brazo la hizo sentar contra la pared, a su lado.

―Ten más cuidado, es peligroso― le dijo muy serio.

Ella, sin prestarle atención, suspiró y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, como queriendo reaccionar de la borrachera. La música adentro seguía retumbando. Por un minuto pareció dormirse, pero luego abrió los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Sabías que tu amigo es un perfecto imbécil?― Le dijo con voz viva, indignada. Seguro hablaba de Taichi, ¿de quién más?.

―¿Qué hizo ahora? Aparte de beberse todo el alcohol de la fiesta, digo ―sin mirarla, Yamato aspiró otra calada tranquilamente.

―¡Estuvo jugando como un torpe con las velas de la sala y acabó quemándome el cabello!― dijo ella, furiosa.―¡Sólo mira!

Él pudo ver cómo le mostraba uno de sus caireles con sus dedos blancos de bonitas uñas, pero no podía ver nada chamuscado. Sin duda, Mimi exageraba, como siempre.

―Creo que no es tan grave.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah!, es claro que no entiendes de estas cosas― dijo ella con frío desprecio― No es todo, porque además el idiota le tiró la culpa a Kou-chan, y yo le creí y le pegué un bofetón. ¡Pero no a Taichi, sino a mi pobre Koushiro! ¡A mi dulce e inocente Koushiro! ¡Ah, estúpido imbécil!― chilló molesta, moviendo las manos, bufando, y sin el menor aviso le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y le dio una pitada.

Yamato, perplejo, sin poder contenerse ante la historia y la escena, se rió.

―¿Es en serio?―se tapó la cara con la mano― ¡Pobre Koushiro! ¡El idiota de Tai lo hizo de nuevo!― Rió con más fuerza y luego la miró divertido― ¿Y desde cuándo fumas?

Mimi lo miraba indignada, pero luego acabó por sonreírle también.

―¿Qué tiene? Se me antoja. Y todos lo hacen, incluido tú― dijo con suave voz, restándole importancia al asunto y frotándose los pequeños pies, luego le devolvió el cigarrillo y suspiró.

―No es gracioso,― continúo Mimi aún mirando distraídamente sus pies― creo que Koushiro está en verdad muy enfadado conmigo, ¡y el que tiene la culpa es el imbécil de Taichi! ¡Kou es tan tonto a veces! Le pedí disculpas, claro; incluso le di un beso, pero con eso tendrá que conformarse. Soy yo la que tiene el pelo arruinado― se miró las puntas del cabello otra vez, bizqueando un poco los ojos, y luego se las acercó a la nariz ―¡Y con ese horrible olor a quemado! ¡Es asqueroso!

¡Cuánto drama!.

Yamato, que la escuchaba con atención, le dio otra vez el cigarrillo, un poco para divertirse y un poco para hacerla callar; luego se recostó en el tejado, con una media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados en la nuca.

Pero de repente, otra vez sin previo aviso, con un movimiento gracioso del brazo y bajando suavemente el cuello blanco hacia él, Mimi le echó toda la larga mata fragante de su suave cabello castaño directo en la cara.

―Huele― le dijo susurrante, ahora muy cerca de él.

Totalmente desprevenido, a Yamato se le borró la sonrisa y se le nubló el pensamiento. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho al sentir aquél espeso, oscuro, enloquecedor peso en pleno rostro. Podía ver a través de esa abundante cascada olorosa un trozo de la luna llena, y su luz le daba matices dorados, rojos, meliséricos. Aspiró con deleite el olor de esa hermosa, densa y tibia cabellera, pero antes de nada ella rompió el encanto y volvió su cabeza a su sitio, con gracia terriblemente seductora y completamente indiferente; dio una pitada más y le tendió el cigarrillo con aire serio y gesto francamente asqueado.

―A decir verdad esta cosa es asquerosa, ¿cómo puedes fumarla a diario?― Sentenció con voz desdeñosa, y luego se puso a reír.

Yamato la miraba serio, confundido, asombrado. Y ella al notar su tonta expresión rió con más fuerza. No se percató de la respiración agitada de su compañero.

―¡Eres tan raro!― le dijo con cantarina risa, y luego mudó su expresión por otra de fastidio y molestia.― ¿Verdad que huele mal?― dijo.

¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¡Ah! ¡El cabello! ¡Ese hermoso cabello! ¡ _SU_ cabello!.

―No, no noté nada extraño. Tú sí que eres rara ―dijo él con voz impasible, disimulando muy bien su turbación. Dio otra última calada para tranquilizarse un poco y apagó el cigarrillo contra el tejado. Ambos sintieron un frío viento y el rumor de los árboles; el cielo lucía aún más esplendoroso que hace rato.

Ella, pensativa, se había callado por fin y admiraba el paisaje nocturno. Recostado, Yamato la contempló: podía ver su bello perfil adorable, la curva de su cuello esbelto mirando hacia arriba y las largas pestañas en aquellos ojos grandes, de diamantino escintilar de estrella. Su largo cabello caía descuidadamente por sus hombros y su mórbido pecho, enmarcando con sutil gracia su rostro delicado. Tenía una expresión muda, indescifrable, de esfinge mirando la Eternidad. Y así, seria y angélica, era más hermosa que aquella noche de luna llena, con la que se fundía tan bien.

―¡Es tan hermoso!― dijo al fin, conmovida ―¡Dios mío, esto es tan bello, y tan triste! Siento que voy a perderme en aquél lejano valle de nubes, donde hace tanto frío.

Yamato sonrió otra vez, y Mimi lo miró con sus grandes ojos curiosos.

―¿De qué te ríes?

―No te perderías nunca ahí.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― preguntó ella divertida, con suave voz.

―Porque tú conoces ese valle blanco― Le dijo él dulcemente, mirándola con intensidad desde abajo, directo a los ojos ―Tú vienes de allí, Mi-rin.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Son muy bienvenidas críticas y comentarios, me ayudarán a ser mejor.**


End file.
